civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
National Civil War Naval Museum at Port Columbus
The National Civil War Naval Museum at Port Columbus, located in Columbus, Georgia, is a facility that features two original American Civil War military vessels, uniforms, equipment and weapons used by the Union and Confederate navies. It is the only museum in the nation that tells the story of the two navies during the Civil War.National Civil War Naval Museum at Port Columbus New Georgia Encyclopedia Origin The museum opened in 1962 at 202 4th Street in Columbus as the James W. Woodruff, Jr. Confederate Naval Museum, named after the man whose financial support made the museum a reality.Port Columbus National Civil War Naval Museum Historic Columbus Foundation, Inc. In March 2001, the museum relocated to its present $8 million facility at 1002 Victory Drive and received a new name to reflect new exhibits that showcase both the Union and Confederate navies. Exhibits The highlight of the museum is the hull of the [[CSS Muscogee|CSS Muscogee]] (also known as the CSS Jackson), an ironclad ram put to fire in the Chattahoochee River by the Union troops of Gen. James H. Wilson and recovered from the bed of the river in the 1960s. Also on display are what's left of the [[CSS Chattahoochee|CSS Chattahoochee]] and an intact rowboat from the [[USS Hartford (1858)|USS Hartford]]. Two models of the warships [[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] and [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]] (the former [[USS Merrimack (1855)|USS Merrimack]]), used in the Turner Broadcasting film Ironclads, and recreated full-scale sections of three other civil war-era warships are among the hundreds of Civil War artifacts located in the museum. There is also a battle experience theater that will put visitors right in the middle of a Civil War battle and an interactive Confederate ironclad ship simulator offering visitors an opportunity to experience 19th century naval combat first hand. A large Civil War naval flag exhibit is the newest addition to the museum. According to executive director Bruce Smith, it is the largest display of navy related flags from the Civil War anywhere in the nation. Fourteen flags representing ships and forts from the entire scope of the Civil War are seen in this new exhibit, which is entitled “Ramparts to Topmast: Flags of Triumph and Despair.” USS/CSS Water Witch project The museum is currently constructing a full scale reproduction of the [[USS Water Witch (1851)|USS/CSS Water Witch]]Water Witch Project, portcolumbus.org; retrieved September 2008, using her original plan drawings. At more than in length, the ship will become a new landmark in Columbus. The masts will be nearly tall and plans call for the ship's massive side paddle wheels to actively turn and for smoke to billow from the smokestack. The original Water Witch was stationed as a Union blockader in Savannah, Georgia during the war and was captured during a Confederate Navy commando raid in 1864 and put into service for the Confederacy. The story of the Water Witch is compelling because she served the navies of both sides during the course of the war, and also because her capture was led in-part by an African-American Confederate pilot, Moses Dallas.Water Witch History, portcolumbus.org; retrieved September 2008 Other activities at Port Columbus The museum holds an annual symposium, summer camps, and living history programs among the other special events it schedules throughout the year. Another part of the rapidly growing Port Columbus operation is site rental. The museum regularly rents out its galleries for various events from weddings to business meetings. See also * List of maritime museums in the United States * List of museum ships References External links *Official website Category:Confederate States Navy Category:United States Navy Category:American Civil War museums in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American national museums in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Maritime museums in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Naval museums in the United States Category:Museums in Columbus, Georgia Category:Buildings and structures in Columbus, Georgia Category:Museums established in 1962